


Follow You

by Fyrepen33



Series: Star Light, Star Bright [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrepen33/pseuds/Fyrepen33
Summary: A first kiss
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Star Light, Star Bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016113
Kudos: 19





	Follow You

“Stop that.” 

I smacked his hand away from the med kit and the vial of morphine he had been targeting. He grunted, annoyed. 

“I gave the correct amount several hours ago . Not my fault if you bled it out. You can have more in half an hour.”

He huffed “Mij’s training shows. And his attitude.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” I said primly; tying off the last suture into the wound on his back. 

He hums “Stubborn aren’t you?”

“Very well spotted. Is that prowess of observation what gets the high paying jobs? Or is that why you’re following Mij on this one?” I said, internally smug at his slight indignation. 

“It’s...mutually beneficial. What makes you think I’m not here for the joy of his company?” He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

I shook my head “I don’t think you like following anyone. It’s not your nature.”

He huffed “Well spotted. I think anyone could see that.”

“All right. Impress me with your skills, then. Since you’re clearly much better.” I huffed. 

He turned to regard me, and tilted his head “You don’t like the capital of Mandalore. Or anywhere else in space when you’re traveling. You’re happier on your clan’s farmland.” 

I smirked “Mij could have told you that”

He was quiet, his eyes searching me. “You have steel and fire in your bones, but warmth in your heart. There is something inherently kind yet angry about you. It’s a fire that burns hot and cold.”

I looked away from him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Nobody I hadn’t grown up with had seen that deeply into me. But he was spot on. I knew it, and so did he. I felt exposed but not afraid. But why him? _Why this man?_ This man who walked with an atmosphere of danger yet drew me in. This man that had the capacity to be infuriatingly arrogant yet spoke to me almost in a tone of reverence. 

“Shmi?”

I looked up and was surprised to find him inches away from me. Concern (guilt?) filled his eyes. “I’ve upset you.”

“No...you’ve...you’ve disarmed me.” _Why was it so hard to think with him standing there?_ “I’m impressed. I’ll concede this one to you.”

“I’m sorry.”

I looked up at him, his face inches from mine and I saw that he was sorry. Jango Fett _, the stubborn man, the vicious man, the proud Mand'alor...oh stars those eyes, that face, how did one not get lost standing so close, close enough that I could touch him and he could touch me..._ was sorry I could see. I searched for the words to tell him it wasn’t worth apologizing, that he had only spoken the truth but the words evaded me. It was maddening this effect he had. That he could disarm me with his presence alone.

“There’s…nothing to forgive.” I said, my voice a whisper. He leaned forward, as if to hear me better but he didn’t lean away when I finished speaking. I met his eyes, they were dark and liquid and warm and inviting, pulling me in.

“You were wrong, you know.” He said. 

“Oh?” I said, finding my voice worked. 

“Yeah. You said I never would follow anyone. But I’m here, because I followed you. All the way from Mandalore” he smirked at my confused expression “I don’t need Mij to get a job. I came looking for you.”

I blinked, my heart thudding in my chest. 

“May I?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper, his forehead inches from mine.

_Yes, yes, stars yes…_

I mutely nodded and it was only after I murmured my agreement that he pressed his lips to mine. Gently, at first, then fiercely. 

I had been kissed before, one off dates when I was younger. But this...felt like a first kiss. First in the sense that I could feel the world of meaning and sincerity behind it. This was real, the first real one. The surroundings melted away around us and the moment stretched out into infinity. His eyes ( _oh, those eyes, how could anyone run from those eyes)_ anchored me there to the spot. My knees felt weak and rigid at once as I held him both to be closer to him and to hold myself up. His firm yet gentle hands rested on my lower back and I wanted him to never let go. His shoulders were strong under my own hands. I melted into him, and he into me. Something inside my soul shifted, a tectonic movement out of place. It was different and exhilarating. 

I wanted this moment to never end. 

_“Fierfeck haar’chak!”_

We jerked apart, Jango’s hand on my back pulling me close as he pulled my blaster from my hip and pointed it at the door. Mij stood there incredulous, his face twisted in horror, shock and almost cringing disgust. 

“You have two rooms between the two of you, can you please not in _my medbay?”_

Jango lowered the blaster; his face almost smug. My face heated up as I anticipated just how Mij was going to be telling this story to Rav, Kal and any other of our mutual friends. 

Jango placed my blaster back in its holdster, not sorry or embarrassed at all as he wrapped an arm around me. “Come, Shm’ika. We’ve scandalized poor Mij.” 

I mutely nodded, struggling not to laugh as Jango escorted me out of the medbay, Mij groaning as we passed by him. Jango smiled into my hair _(that smile…)_ and pressed a kiss to my temple, reaching around me to catch the white linen Mij had hurled after him.

“And take your damn shirt!”


End file.
